Noel's Food Fiasco
by AbyssOfMemories
Summary: A story about Noel's graditude to Ragna.As well as the horrid results. And sorry if the image is a bit hard to see.


Hello All! This is my first Blazblue Fanfiction.  
Its a bit of a novelization of a vid I watched but with more detail.  
It will be switching Noel and Ragna's POV now and then.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Today was looking very good for Ragna. No one was bothering him and it was very peaceful.

Until Noel arrived...

"Ragna! Wait up!"

Ragna turned to see the blonde haired girl running towards him.

"What do you want?" I said with a serious face. I did not want my good day ruined.

"W-well I made you lunch. Do you want it?"

She was blushing a bit. I might as well. Don't want her to think it was a wasted effort.

"Ok sure. Thanks." I opened the box to see what looked like a pile of mush with a fish bone sticking out.

I sniffed it and...

(Noel POV)

I went through all the trouble of making a lunchbox for Ragna this morning.

I wanted to thank him for saving me. He deserves it.

When I gave him the box, he opened it and...fainted on sight.

Is my cooking that bad? Oh no! Now I have to go home and make a new one!

I ran home and went straight to the kitchen. I have to make it better this time.

"Maybe I should put less fish bones in it."

"Noel what are you doing?"

"Aaah!" I dropped my pan and turned to see Makoto. How did she get in?

M-Makoto how did you get in here?"

"You left the window open. Its so much better than using the door. So, what are you making?"

"A lunchbox...for Ragna..." I was scared to tell her who I made it for because she always assumes its for a stupid reason.

"Ooooh so your going on a date with him."

"What! No! Its just for helping me out a while back."

"Whatever you say." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, let me help you.I don't think you can do it alone."

"Thanks." I was really glad Makoto was here to help. I want to have a better result than last time.

(Ragna POV)

"What happened? I remember Noel and food...Maybe its good I forgot."

Getting up I see Noel running towards me. I feel like this happened already.

"Ragna I'm sorry the last lunch was bad, I hope you like this new-"

Just then a snake appeared under Noel's feet,tripping her and...

Sending food into my face.

"Hahahahahaha! That was fantastic!So worth taking the time to make the failure look even worse!" Terumi said as he walked out of sight.

"All my hard work ruined...WAAAH! She said running away with tears in her eyes.

(Noel POV)

Noel sat there curled up in her bed covers,saddened at Captain Hazama's words.

Well that and the fact that she hit Ragna in the face with the lunch made for him.

"Hazama's right.I am a failure..."

"Your no failure Noel,you made it into the NOL didn't you?"

"That voice...Tsubaki?"

"Thats right. And don't call yourself a failure. If you continue to say that I'll lecture you until you think otherwise. Now lets make the best lunchbox ever!"

"How do you-"

"Makoto told me the problem. You finally learned that your cooking stinks and want help getting better, right?

"But I-" Suddenly Makoto sticks her tail in my face. Its a good enough feeling to make me quiet for hours.

"Lets quit the chit chat and get to cooking shall we?"

(Ragna POV)

"I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since I had that lunch thrown in my face."

Once again, Ragna spots Noel running towards him.

"Oh not again."

"Ragna, Im sorry for all the things that happened today but I hope you enjoy the food I made you!"

She then present me with the familiar pink box. Only this time the inside looks fantastic.

"Did you make this on your own?" She nods.

I taste the food, hoping it doesn't poison me.

"This is delicious! Well since it looks like you spent alot of time on it wanna share it?"

"O-ok!"

And thus Noel's mission was accomplished and Ragna felt this day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

THE END

* * *

So thats my first Blazblue fic. Hope you enjoyed it!

The video it was based on has a japanese title so if you want to see it PM me for the link.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
